The Untrusted
by Livebythebook
Summary: Daniella has had everything taken away from her. Her home and family has been killed almost three hundred years ago and now she's lost the only thing that makes her human. She was turned and now she wants it back. What costs will it come to?


**Hey guys this is my new story. I'm not going to update this one like really often but as you can see you can understand what it is about and I want to know if it's a good start of to the story and if you think so then please review it and I'll start righting the next chapter. I'm still going to update my other story so look out for that one to. It's called Not meant to love. This is just one that sort of came to me in a idea so I'll let you go now so you can read it. **

**Chapter one: Holding on**

I am a strigoi. I know what your thinking. All Strigoi are blood sucking monsters from hell. I think the same and that is why I don't want to be this way. I haven't for over three hundred years and now I am looking at my hands which were red with blood of my latest victim. I wanted to vomit. When your hungry for blood you are really hungry. It's like you haven't eaten for days. I stared at my face in the mirror and blinked. My red hair was a tangled mess with smugges of blood everywhere. The sent of it was over whelming. I whimpered while I tried to get it off my hands. It was hard to get off. Like rust on a metal. It reminds me of the day I was turned.

Flashback

I was looking at my husbands face as he slept and smiled. He was beautiful. Dark black hair and tanned skin that was almost unreal. I walked into the main room in our house which had a kitchen and a table with four seats. One for each of us. Me, my husband and my two beautiful children. I sighed. I was only nineteen years of age but it was tradition to get married young and have children. I walked into my children's room. They are only two and a half but they are both smart. I smiled and started making breakfast. My husband came in soon after. Of cause he was a few years older then me but it did not matter. We were in love. He smiled at me and sat down at the table "My love are you well this morning?" I hmm to him putting all my attention onto my work that was in front of me "I shall go to town today and buy some food for us for the next month" He was counting our money now. He was a smart man. He sells horses. We are not rich but we pass through just fine. I heard a cry from the children's room "Will you get that my love" I told Kegan. He smiled and nodded and walked into the children's room. I heard giggles and a low chuckle. I placed the food in four bowls and planted them on the table as they all came in. They were resting on his shoulders and pulling hair from Kegan's head. I shock my head "Please be gentle with your father. I do not want him all damaged by the end of the day" They both giggled and he set them both down on their chairs. "Momma we were only playing" Lilly told me and I shock my head. Her brother agreed with me. I watched Kegan as he ran his hands over where they pulled his hair over and over again "Your mother is right. You may have been playing but my head really hurts" I sighed as the other two laughed and started eating their food. They are smart and knows when to be quiet. Smart two year olds. I looked at his head. It was a bit red but not very noticeable. I kissed it then kissed his lips. He smiled at me and started to eat his food and I shortly joined him.

This was ordinary. I watched him walk to town. My two babies followed him half way down the road then played in the field. I sighed happily and started cleaning. It wasn't till late that night when Kegan didn't come home I started to get worried and the smell of smoke flooded into my house. I stepped out and started to call my children. "Lilly... Kyle" No answer. I called again and again and started looking until I found them but not the way I wanted and hoped "Kyle. Lilly" I rushed over to their blood drenched bodies and sank to my knees. I cried for the first time in years. I coughed a call from behind me "Daniella" I turned around. It was Kegan. He sank next to me. He was burnt badly and his left arm was just blood. I knew then that he wasn't going to live. I cried harder as he fell towards me "No. Kegan. Please" I begged. He looked up at me "I love you" He managed to get out of his mouth. I shock when I cried and whispered "I love you too" He smiled and closed his eye's. His body was lifeless. I had lost everything. My world. I pulled Kegan closer and cried harder then ever before "I can change your world" Someone said from behind me. I turned to look. It was a man. He looked unreal. His beauty was unreal. His eye's were like demands. Red like blood or he hasn't slept in a thousand years "What?" I breathed. He grabbed my shoulderas I tried to run and pinned me down. I screamed trying to get away from him. His teeth sunk into my skin. I felt myself slipping. Then something wonderful entered my mouth. It was like the best bread you have ever tasted or cream when made just right. It was beautiful. Then I really did fall into unconscious.

When I awoke I was in a bed. I was staring at the man in front of me "My name is Andrew" He said. I swallowed and shuffled back on the bed. "Do not be afraid of me. I am your turner. You should be worshipping me" I looked at my hands. White.

"W-what am I?" I stuttered. He smiled.

"A strigoi" I swallowed. My throat was dry and I did not like it.

"What is a strigoi?" He laughed.

"It is a creature of the night" He grinned. Fangs. A demon. I felt my teeth. There they were. I opened my mouth but shut it again "Why?"  
"Because now you can have a better life with me. I am better for you then who ever you were with" I sucked in a breath.

"You killed my husband and my children. How dare you" I launched myself at him but he was to fast and I was on the ground  
"You will do as I tell you" and he hit me. Again and again until I screamed for him to stop. When he stood up I felt no pain. I could not cry. I felt stronger in many ways now. He had shaken me from my before state and I was now more powerful. I stood up and he grinned at me "Now you understand"

"completely" I grinned back at him.

End of flashback

I did. In my world you had to fight or be killed. It's the way it is. I have watched as everything changed. Electricity was discovered and fires were no use. I looked up in the mirrow and saw Andrew. He stayed with me through these years. He said we were in love. I of cause knew I wasn't but I let him do anything he wanted to me. I remember when I ran away. That was a big mistake. You see I don't want to be this way. I want to be human again. I tried to find someone who could help me and I did but it was to late. He was already dead. Not by me. Another strigoi. He was six feet under when I met him. I sighed and turned around to him "I am very upset Daniella. Do you know why?" I shock my head "While you were out hunting someone came into our apartment. Would you know who?"

"No I don't know how I would know" He smirked at me.  
"It was a dhampire actually" He walked towards me and I fell onto the sink. He was now inches away from my face "Of cause you wouldn't know anything about that"

"I don't" I shrieked and he grinned. He gestured towards the door where a dhampire had now appeared. It was a young boy. I swallowed. The boy was fighting hard but he wasn't going to win against to strigoi holding him down. He was always testing my loyalty to strigoi. Andrew grinned "Since you don't know him. Kill him" Both of our eye's grew wide.  
"He's just a kid" I exclaimed to him and he smiled.

"And he's a dhampire. Didn't I tell you our plan?" I scrolled at him. "I know the plan but this is not going to help anything.

"It will and if I know I can trust you again then you know what you have to do" I stared at him hard. He knows what my answer is "No" I growled and he flinched "And you know when I say no. I mean no" He slapped me round the face. Damn him. I looked at him and swallowed. "Take him away. Put him in the basement and lock it tight. I have some work to do here" The strigoi nodded and took him away. I looked back at Andrew. He was staring at me hard. He grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed. I looked at him "You will do as I tell you to do" I stood up but he shoved me back down "You know what I'm asking for. An apology" damn he's right. He always wants sex when he's angry. I stared right up at him and he straddled my hips.

I was breathing heavily trying to get my breath back. I looked at Andrew. He was getting changed "From now on you will obey my every command or" He looked at me "This is going to keep happening. I know how much you hate it too" I looked down at the sheets. I watched him do up his belt and pull on his jacket "I'm going hunting. I'll be back in a few hours. By then I want the house cleaned and all the files on my desk put away properly" I nodded. He has files on everyone important. I don't look at them cause I'll only find something I didn't want to find. Like secret affairs and murders. You know that stuff. I nodded and he stalked out. If he didn't trust me then I wouldn't be allowed out this room. I sighed and pulled on some clothes. The whole house was quiet. I was alone. I knew he was bringing back quite a few strigoi tonight. For a meeting or something. I sighed and pulled on some shorts and a top. I grabbed some heels on the way and pulled them on while hopping to the door. I'll have to be fast to clean the house. I stepped out and looked at the hallway. This is where they always dumb their stuff. I started here.

Halfway through I heard noises from the kitchen. I frowned. Maybe I wasn't alone. I walked through the living room and into the kitchen. It was coming from the door. The basement door. The dhampire! Oh god I forgot all about the poor kid. I pulled on the handle. Locked. Shit. I felt along the top of the door. Ah key. I pulled it down and shoved it into the lock. It clicked when I turned it and I shoved the door open. I heard another faint moan and I walked down the hallway. Past rooms. I saw strigoi, human and one moroi. He looked up at me and I swallowed. I looked in the next room. He was there. He looked pretty beat up though. I opened the door and walked over to him. I knelled down in front of him. He looked at me "Don't kill me" He begged. Oh gosh. I bit my lip

"I'm not going to hurt anyone" I whispered to him. I sighed. He looked at me more

"Why didn't you kill me then? I mean your a strigoi" I raised an eyebrow.  
"You think every strigoi kills" He nodded and I opened my mouth to object but he was right. I shut it and sighed "Maybe but I don't like to" I stood up and grabbed his hand "My master Andrew is going to be angry when I let you go" His eye's sparked.

"Your letting me go"

"Sure. I mean you have a family. Don't you?"

"I have a mum and two sister's" I nodded.

"Agilest you have something to live for" I mumbled and he frowned "What do you mean?" I shock my head.

"Don't worry. There's a moroi next door. Now I want you to take him to a safe place. Don't go near town. Andrew is there. Go through the forest and you'll find a road. Follow that road to the next village over"

"Village?" I snorted.  
"I'm old" He rolled his eye's and I shut the door behind him and opened the next. The moroi looked up and I took a step in but I didn't wasn't fast enough. A fire ball it me right in the chest. Fuck me. I fell back onto the ground "Stupid strigoi scum" He muttered "Finish her off boy" I looked at the dhampire. He looked at the moroi "I can't kill her when she's trying to help us escape"  
"Unlikely" He muttered but stepped over my now burnt body. It was only my chest. I was coughing like crazy "Just come on" He grabbed the moroi and I heard their running footsteps. I managed to get up and shut the doors. I looked around the house and started cleaning the office. Even through my chest hurt like hell I managed to clean it. The last file I put away sparked my attention. Valissa Dragonmir: spirit user. Turned strigoi back to original state. Oh my god. I smiled. I can be human again. The door slammed and I shoved the file into the correct place. Andrew came in and he looked at me then my stomach. His eye's grew wide "What happened?" He dropped his bag and rushed towards me. I shock my head "I burnt myself when cleaning the cooker" He looked at me and sighed. He rubbed the now healing burn. He's caring but still a basted. "You should be a bit more careful next time" I rolled my eye's and nodded. He settled into his seat and grinned up at me "Guess what" I looked at him.  
"What?"

"I found out that someone is having a baby" I raised an eyebrow.

"A baby?"

"Yes. Guess who"

"Um don't know" He loves playing games.  
"Valissa Dragonmir" Who? "Which means she's valuable to attack. We'll attack the court when she's about five months" I nodded. She's a spirit user. The moroi court. Ok Daniella. Piece these all together and we have it. I will go with him to the attack and I will ask her to change me back but before that I'll kill strigoi to show her that I am not bad. I rubbed my hands together and sat on Andrew's lap. He grinned at me "Really?" I said and smiled "Could I come?" He should and leaned over and kissed me.

"Of cause but we still have to kill many dhampires. We're going to an academy. Are you going to come with us?" I smiled. I wasn't going to kill anyone of cause.

"Yer" I traced his jaw line "I know I've been a disappointment but I just didn't think was right to kill that kid"  
"He broke into our house"

"You have to remember Andrew that I had kids" He sighed and nodded "But if this is what it takes to please you" I leaned forward and breathed onto his mouth "I'll do anything" He grinned at me. This is role play or as i like to say. This is my life. A life of a unwanted strigoi.

**As you can see she's bit of a mood bringer downer. weird but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**So need idea's for the next chapter**

**Please review**


End file.
